The Next Chapter of Life
by katawana
Summary: I am rating it T to be safe, and I don't know what will happen later. This is about Jude and Tommy and their life while trying to work through issues and I know its a bad summary, the prologue will explain better.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own Instant Star or any of the characters. **

**Prologue:**

Jude and Tommy were dating during season 3 and got back together shortly after Jude's 18th birthday party fiasco. Jude and Tommy slept together a couple of times, but Jude ends up picking Jamie because he is predictable, but she is still in love with Tommy. Tommy went to Thailand and a week after he left Jude found out she was pregnant (with Tommy's baby because she hasn't slept with Jamie) no one but her knows yet.  
Everything else happened in season 3 but mason will be in the story a lot in the beginning I haven't decided whether or not he will stay in the story. Her mom will be out of the picture for the most part, and her dad will be in it every once in a while, The people it will focus on are Jude, Tommy, Sadie, Kwest, and the minor characters will be Jamie, Portia, Darius, S.M.E., and maybe Karma a little, and Mason.

This is my 1st story so it will probably suck, and tell me if I should continue or not, (Oh, and please try to be as nice as possible, while still being honest, thanks!).

A/N: The conversation between Sadie and Jude takes place about a week after she found out she was pregnant so she was a little over a month pregnant. Also I do not own E! News or Nicole Richie.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: The conversation between Sadie and Jude takes place about a week after she found out she was pregnant so she was a little over a month pregnant. ****Also I do not own E! News or Nicole Richie.**

******Chapter 1**

******  
** "What am I going to do Sadie?" Jude asked frantically. "Well if you tell me what is going on maybe I can help you", Sadie replied exasperated from the current conversation that had gained no ground within the last 20 minutes it had been going on. " I can't Sadie, I don't know what to do though" Jude told her sister for the thousandth time. Cockily Sadie asks Jude "Is this about Tommy?". Jude now crying replies suddenly " I'm pregnant Sadie". Sadie now gasping, and repeatedly opening and closing her mouth speechlessly in shock while trying to speak. "Does Jamie know?", she finally gets out a minute later. "No" Jude stated dejectedly still crying. A few seconds later Sadie replied sad and confused "Oh, when are you going to tell him?". Jude now overwhelmed just says to her sister "I don't know, how am I supposed to tell him". Now suddenly very persistent " You have to tell him, and don't you think he will start to notice!" Jude stated overwhelmed "Sadie please just don't say anything, okay, not even to Kwest." she finishes then last part quite forcefully. Sadie's final reply was "okay, but you should tell him."

2 weeks later Jude's thoughts: What am I going to do, I'm not ready to be a mom, I'm 18! I don't even have that much money. Tommy is gone and I am all alone. Jude turns on the TV and E! News was on ( everyone knows how Sadie loves celebrity gossip). The host was talking about Nicole Richie: "Well its true Nicole Richie really is pregnant and who is the father? Not even engaged what are her plans for the future, find out right here next on E!".

Jude's thoughts again: Oh My God! Oh My God! If they are tearing her apart what are they going to do to me, Oh My God! I can't do this. I can't tell Jamie, and Tommy isn't even here! Jude's phone rings and the id showed Mason.

Jude now feeling sad and overwhelmed: "Hey Mason."  
Mason in his always cheery voice: "Hey how's my favorite blonde?"  
Jude: "Horrible"  
Mason now not so cheery: "What happened, do I need to beat Jamie up!"  
Jude with a light chuckle: "No, I just have a huge problem."  
Mason: "Anything I can do to help"  
Jude: "I need a break that's what I need, any way you can help me with that!"  
Mason now excited again: "Sure, why don't you come and visit me. Besides I haven't seen you in forever!"  
Jude sighing: "Mase I can't just leave"  
Mason now not so happy: "Just think about it okay."  
Jude: "Kay, where are you living now anyway, since you aren't on tour?"  
Mason happy again: "Nope, Nashville of course, Country music capitol."  
Jude replies in a tone that says she is happy for him: "How did I not see that"  
There was a knock Jude's door  
Jude in a hurried tone: "look I have to go, someone's here!"  
Mason: "Bye, talk to you later okay."  
Jude: "Kay, bye!"

Jude hangs up and answers the door, it was Jamie. "Hey can we talk!" Jamie says in the same old Jamie quirkiness. Jude just replies "sure" and moves to the couch and sits next to Jamie. Jamie tells Jude in a nervous tone " Look Jude, I don't know what has been going on, but I would like to help. I'm your boyfriend, let me help you." Jude sighs and tells Jamie "look, I just need time okay". Jamie now sighs and says " Yah just, okay, umm, wow, how do I say this" he pauses for a second " I don't have anymore time to give!" Jude just has an incredulous look on her face and asks " What do you mean you don't have any more time to give?" Jamie now starting to yell replies " I mean I am tired of waiting Jude!" Jude getting angry also states " I don't want to talk about it okay!" Jamie now calming down answers "well I do Jude". Jude still defensive replies "No Jamie, it is none of you business". Jamie softly says "Well, I don't know what to say Jude". A minute later… Jamie finally speaks " You know what, I love you Jude but I can't help you if you won't let me. I'll see you later okay." Jude just says "Jamie no don't do this". Jamie now flustered just replies "I don't know what to do anymore Jude, I mean ever since Tommy left you are all depressed!" Jude just looks at him angry. Jamie now standing yells "That's it isn't it, its Tommy! He just left Jude and your letting him do this to you again, God Jude! I can't even be your boyfriend when he isn't here." Jamie just leaves after saying the last part a little quieter. Jude just breaks down crying.

Jude's thoughts: What do I do. God Jamie! I am all alone, everyone hates me. I need to go, um, yah, I'll just go for a drive and everything will be okay.

Jude starts driving, and after driving for an hour she starts to think about Mason's offer. She gets out her cell phone and calls Sadie but it goes to voicemail and Jude leaves her message: "Hey Sades, um wow, I love you and didn't mean to leave but I kind of need to ya know, so, um goodbye, I love you and I'm sorry! Goodbye!".


	3. Chapter 2

******A/N Jude is now a little over 6 weeks pregnant. I don't own Wallmart, or anything else in this story so far.**

******Chapter 2**

******The next day…**

Jude calls Mason: "Hey Mason, now would be a good time for directions." Jude stated rather irritated. Mason just replies confused "what do you mean?" Now getting mad because he won't answer her "I mean I'm in Nashville". "What, that's great, I can show you everything, Oh my god, I love it here Jude…" he starts to ramble on before Jude interrupts him. Jude just states rather loudly "Mason directions!" Now coming back to reality Mason answers "right, where are you?" "Um I just past Wallmart, and am coming up on 5th street" Jude tells Mason while looking around and driving. Mason just says in a neutral tone "Okay, I know where you are. You are close, just turn left on 11th." Jude answers now happy that she knows somewhat where she is going answers "k, then what?" "Then turn right on the 2nd street I don't know the name, I live in apartment 202 in the apartments right there", Mason tells her. Jude's only reply before hanging up was "k, thanks Mase!"

******15 minutes later…**

Jude knocks on Mason's door and he opens the door and hugs the life out of her. Jude, excited to see him says "Hey!" "Hey! What are you doing here, I thought you said you couldn't come." Mason says to Jude while they walk into the apartment. Jude trying to change the subject says " let's just say I changed my mind." "Well I'm glad you changed your mind!" says Mason still excited. After a couple of seconds of awkward silence Jude just says "so, um, I'm kind of hungry, by chance do you have any food?" Mason now walking over to the kitchen area just replies " yah, yah, what do you want?" "I don't care I'm starving" Jude says rubbing her tummy.

******While Jude and Mason are eating lunch…**

Mason asks Jude "so, what happened?" Jude trying to deny it just tells him "what, what are you talking about, I can't just visit a friend." Mason stares at her with an are-you-serious look, then finally answers " you can, but you aren't, especially when the other day you said you couldn't". Jude sighs and replies "I just need to think about some things is all". Mason smiles at Jude before stating more than asking "Oh, so that means I should get the guest room together than right." Jude looks up and smiles shyly " please." Mason just smiles at Jude before leaving the room.

******…At G-Major…**

Sadie is in a bad mood but hasn't told anyone about Jude's pregnancy. She gets out her cell and tries to call Jude again. It goes to voicemail. Sadie: " Okay Jude, please call me back, I need to know you are okay. We are all worried about you, please, bye.

******A/N: This chapter also starts off the next day tell me if you think it is moving to slow, it will speed up I promise just right now is when everything is getting out in the open!**


	4. Chapter 3

******A/N: Takes place in the same time frame as chapter 2.**

******Chapter 3**

******At G-Major… Speid walks up to Sadie**

Speid asks Sadie "have you seen Jude?". Sighing Sadie answers "she left Speid". Spied then says "oh, so she's at home". Sadie just shakes her head and sighs again before saying "No, Speid she is gone, I don't know where she is." Now confused Speid replies "What do you mean?". Sadie now irritated at Speid yells " I mean I don't know where she went! She left yesterday, and I am worried about her!" Sadie was crying by the time she finished yelling at Speid.

******Back to Jude**

Now dinner time (around 6:30) Jude says "Hey Mason, do you have anything I can eat, I'm kinda hungry." Mason just tells Jude "Ya, lets eat". A half an hour later while Mason and Jude are eating… Mason starts off saying "so, are you going to tell me why you are here?" Jude sighs and stops eating momentarily "Mase, you know I can't!" Mason gives her a ya-right look then says "fine but you know I'm going to find out!" Jude mumbles under her breathe "unfortunately".

******The next morning…  
**  
Jude wakes up to her cell phone ringing and it was Tommy. Jude panicked and didn't answer it, but when it stopped ringing Jude looked at the time: 10:30 am, then she listened to the message he left. Voicemail: Tommy: "Hey Jude, um I just called to see how things are, I miss you, a lot. Look uh, Ill talk to you later, I hope your happy" he pauses and in a sad voice finishes of with "bye" Jude was starting to cry at the end because she missed him and her emotions. Quietly she whispers into the air "I miss you to Quincy, I miss you to".

******Back at G-Major during lunch…**

Sadie and Kwest were eating together when Kwest asks "Do you know where Jude is?" Sadie puts down her fork and replies "she left 2 days ago" in a monotone voice. "Where did she go? Darius has been pissed." was Kwest's confused response. Sadie sighs and looks at him, then says to him "I don't know." Kwest's next response was a blank "oh". Sadie then suddenly blurts "Can you keep a secret, I mean you cant tell anyone!" Kwest just looks at her weird then says "what happened?" Sadie shook her head and replied "nothing happened, but Jude is pregnant!" Kwest's eyes bulge the size of saucers, he drops his food, and yells "WHAT!" Sadie just shushes him and says "ya, I told her she should tell Jamie, but I don't think she did." while Sadie was rambling Kwest was lost in his own thoughts: "Uh Oh, I wonder if it's Tommy's or Jamie's" Does Sadie know Tommy and Jude were sleeping together? I cant ask her incase she didn't know, but I have to find out. What am I going to tell Tommy. Crap! I cant tell him, it isn't my business, but he would want to know, but what if it's Jamie's…" Sadie snaps her fingers while saying "Kwest, Kwest, are you ok?". Kwest's only response was "uh,… ya". About an hour later while Kwest was mixing in the studio he gets a call from Tommy. Kwest thinks "Crap!" He answers: "hey T" Tommy just says "Hey", then Kwest says "hey" again. Tommy then replies "ok, anyway, how's Jude, she didn't answer when I called her". Kwest's thinking "oh crap, what do I say?" he settles for "she's ok" Tommy's only response to that was "cool, anything new with the G-Major drama?" Kwest's thoughts: "Uh, ya Jude got knocked up, but other than that everything's normal" but he just says "no, nothing new!" Tommy just replies sounding rushed "great, listen I've got to go but if you see her can you have her call me, bye". Kwest just tells him "sure,… bye" before he closes his phone, but what he was really thinking was: "I doubt I'll be seeing her anytime soon, but sure. Would you like that before or after she has the baby!"


	5. Chapter 4

******A/N: This chapter starts off the next day.**

******Chapter 4**

Stuart Harrison had been away for the last few days on a business trip and today he got back. When he got home the house was empty, he figured the girls were at G-Major because that's where they spent most of their time. Later that night Sadie went home and found her dad there, and she didn't know what to tell him. When she walked into the house her dad was in the kitchen, she went into the kitchen and said "Hey your back!" not entirely to enthusiastically. Stuart just replied with "yah, uh, have you seen your sister?". Sadie was a bit taken aback, but not surprised because it was always Jude with him so she simply told her father ah… no I haven't". Stuart just replied sadly "oh, well when you see her can you tell her I would like to see her." and then he started to walk away and Sadie stops him by saying angrily "You know dad, for once can things not be all about Jude! Since I've been home for the last couple of minutes you haven't even said hi to me, all you have done is ask about Jude! Well you know what dad, I am sick and tired of it always being Jude! Maybe it's a good thing she left! Yah dad, that's right your perfect little angel left and I don't know when she is coming back, but hey who knows maybe it will give you time to notice your other daughter! What's her name again…, oh yah, it's Sadie! (she scoffs, then continues) Your unbelievable dad!" with that she started walking out to the door with Stuart calling after her "Sadie wait, I'm sorry!", but right before she closed her car door she dropped the biggest bomb ever who was standing on the porch, she said "Oh yah, by the way I bet you didn't know Jude's pregnant either!" and she drove away, but what she didn't know when she said that was Jamie's window was wide open and he heard the whole thing!

******Jude and Mason…**

Jude was watching TV when her cell phone started ringing and it was Sadie! Jude didn't answer it, but she didn't know Mason was standing at the end of the hall, and he asked "aren't you going to answer that?". Jude looked up surprised and she stated trying to put a fake smile on her face "uh, no, I'm not in the mood to talk to people right now."

******Meanwhile with Jamie…**

He was shocked to say the least after what he heard but he told himself that he wasn't going to jump to any conclusions he was going to talk to Jude first because he know she wouldn't cheat on him and they haven't slept together. Although he hoped it wasn't true he had a sinking feeling that told him it was. He was also wondering why she left and hadn't even talked to him, even though he had been avoiding her since their conversation the other day. He pulled out his cell phone and called her but it was busy so he decided he would keep calling until it went through because he had to know for sure.

Back to Jude and Mason…

Mason asks "Did they leave a message?". Jude looked at her cell phone and there was a voice mail. She relied to Mason's question with "Yah uh, ill listen to it right now, Sadie is probably just wanting to talk or something" and with that she listened to the message: (Sadie had an irritated voice, you could tell she was mad) "hey Jude, guess what as of right now I don't care if you come back, yah well dads home he wants to see you. Oh and by the way I saved you the trouble of telling him cuz I told him for you and the whole neighborhood! I don't care if your mad at me but it isn't my problem anymore, goodbye Jude!", bye the end of the message Jude had tears streaming down her cheeks and was starting to breathe fast when her cell phone started ringing again, this time it was Jamie. Jude's thoughts: Oh, God! Please tell me he doesn't know oh god, what am I going to do, my dad is going to be so mad at me!"

The phone gave its final ring when Mason asked "is that Sadie again and are you ok?". Jude just replied " No, its Jamie and I'm fine". She called her voice mail to listen to the message: Jude I really need to talk to you, its important. Im sorry, look I heard something and I hope it isn't true, but I will wait to hear what you say before I jump to any conclusions, bye Jude, call me back, please, I really, really, need to talk to you!" By the end of the message Jude was full on hyperventilating. She knew he knew. Mason looks at Jude weird before asking " Jude are you ok?" Jude just shook her head yes before she past out" Mason panicked, his thoughts: Uh, oh, what do I do. Oh, crap!" Mason just tried to shake her but she wasn't waking up so he called 911.

******A/N: Please Review Guys I'm Losing My Inspiration! Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 5

******Chapter 5**

******Jude… **

**When Jude woke up she noticed she was in a really bright and dull room. She figured out that it was the hospital and then she suddenly remembered everything that had happened from Sadie's message to her passing out. When she looked around she noticed Mason in the corner asleep. She didn't want to wake him but couldn't help wondering if he knew or not, so she turned on the TV to wait for Mason to awaken.**

******At G-Major…**

**Kwest and Sadie were talking and Kwest was trying to convince Sadie to go see Jude. Last night Mason had called to tell her Jude was in the hospital but she didn't answer because she was still mad, but when she listened to her voicemail and heard Mason's message she felt bad, and she still felt bad but not bad enough to go visit Jude. After the pointless argument Kwest went into Studio A and was trying to think of who could go see her. He knew Sadie should but she wouldn't and Jude was going to need some cheering up and some company even though she had Mason, plus he just really wanted her to come home. There was only one solution that he could think of and it also was the one he kept coming back to. Even though he knew it might be a bad idea he had to do something, Jude belonged in Toronto not Nashville. Kwest got out his phone and dialed the number he had called to may times to count before, but for some reason while dialing the oh so familiar number there was something different about it, like everything was going to be different, almost like the person he was calling was different. Then he answered, the only person who could fix what was broken; Tommy.**

**Tommy just answered with a simple "hey Kwest". Kwest hesitated before saying "hey Tommy… look some things have happened since you left and I think you should come home.". There was silence on the other end of the line before Tommy's final reply "I'm on my way!", and with that Tommy hung up. Tommy knew it had to do with Jude and she was his main priority.**

**Kwest's thoughts: "now all that's left is somehow telling him about the baby!"**

******Back to Jude and Mason…**

**It was about an hour after Jude had woken up and Mason was finally waking up. He looked up to see Jude staring at him with guilty eyes. He asked her "When were you going to tell me?". Jude just sighed and waited a second before replying "I don't know I guess I just didn't really want people to know yet. I wanted to tell you, I did, I just didn't really know how. I already knew I was in such a big mess. I guess I thought somehow if I didn't really talk about it would be easier to deal with.". Mason just smiled at her in understanding. "Is it Tommy's?" Mason asked even though he was pretty sure he knew it was. Jude let out a small sob "Yes, and he isn't even here! I mean what am I supposed to say, and what about Jamie. I mean he is my boyfriend, or was I don't know what is going on anymore and it isn't even his baby. I feel so bad but at the same time I feel guilty for feeling bad because I know I would rather it be Tommy's you know.", by the end of her speech she was full on crying.Mason just smiled at her and shook his head yes, then told her to go back to sleep.  
**

******Back in Toronto…**

** While Sadie was at lunch her Dad managed to wander into G-Major so he could talk to Darius about Jude. He walked into Darius's office to furious no knock which angered Darius. In a sharp tone he looks up and asks "Can I help you?" in an irritated tone. Stuart just replied with "did you know that Jude was pregnant?" That immediately made Darius stand up and yell "WHAT!" Stuart sat quietly for a second while Darius composed himself before he clarified "Just so we are clear, you didn't know." Darius looks at him before stating calmly, but angrily "no, but it makes sense because for Jude to just leave she would have needed a good reason." Stuart still in a shock mutters "my 18 year old celebrity daughter is pregnant and missing", then he asks "do you know who it was, because I know it couldn't be Jamie, I mean he wouldn't do that right, he has always been honest with me". With that Darius told Stuart to go relax, and that they would find Jude.**

**Darius's thoughts: I isn't Jamie's, I can almost guarantee that. It had better not be who's I think it is, at least she was 18. Thank god for that or we could have a disaster on our hands. Time to start interrogations!"**

******The Next Day… **

**When Tommy's flight arrived in Toronto the first thing he did was go to G-Major to see Jude. When he pulled up he didn't see her car so he figured she got a ride with Sadie to work. When he walk inside everything seemed normal, Sadie was at her desk and there was the normal hustle and bustle. On his way to Studio A to see Jude he was stopped by Portia. Portia's first words were "Tommy you shouldn't be here, you need to leave. Darius is going to kill you.". "What are you talking about, he knew I was leaving. I didn't do anything wrong." Just as Tommy was finishing what he was saying Jamie came walking up in a frenzied anger screaming at Tommy "It was you wasn't it, she was _MY_ girlfriend and yet you did that to her, because it sure as hell wasn't me. She wouldn't even sleep with me and yet she let you knock her up" and then Jamie punched Tommy.**

******A/N: uh, oh. Jamie you better run, because im pretty sure Tommy isnt going to be happy about you punching him!**


	7. Chapter 6

******Chapter 6**

Tommy didn't know what to do. His 1st thought was that Jamie was wrong, he knew Jamie was rash and over reacted sometimes, but still he couldn't help but wonder if it was true. All that didn't matter anymore the moment Jamie punched Tommy. Tommy was infuriated, and Jamie was just staring there in shock, asking himself if he had literally just signed his own death wish. The next thing that happened was Tommy flying over the little space between himself and Jamie and punching Jamie into kingdom come. "What the hell are you talking about?" Tommy half yelled half screamed. He would have kept beating Jamie into a bloody pulp but he wanted answers.****

******Mason and Jude…**

Mason was out in the hallway on his cell phone while Jude slept. He called G-Major knowing Sadie was going to have to talk to him, but what he didn't know was what had just happened at G-Major. When he called Sadie didn't answer the phone, no one did in fact.****

******Back at G-Major…**

Darius came out of his office to see the current display taking place in his lobby and was beyond angry, he was livid! " conference room now!" he barked and everyone knew what he was talking about. Portia, Jamie, and Tommy went into the conference room only to be joined by Sadie and Kwest a few minutes later after Darius had called them telling them to get back. The look Tommy gave Kwest was maddening. Kwest's 1st thought was "Uh, oh." and you could see his Adams apple bob slightly as he sat as far away from Tommy as possible.****

******Mason…**

I tried calling again, there was always someone to answer the phone and finally someone did. It still wasn't Sadie but I would take what I could get. "G-Major!" was the simple greeting on the other end of the phone line. "Hi, this is Mason Fox and I was wondering if Sadie was available", I asked, hoping she was. " Um hold on, I will go find out", she replied with an unsure tone.****

******G-Major…**

The intern knocked on the conference room door afraid Darius would rip her head of, the only answer she received in reply was "WHAT!". As she thought "well, here goes nothing!" she replied with "Um, there is a Mason Fox asking to Speak with Sadie". Darius glared at Sadie, the she told the intern "Oh, you can tell him I got his message, and that I don't care. I'm not coming, I'm mad at her, and she doesn't need my company she has him.". The Darius told the intern, as if Sadie hadn't said anything "Patch him through".

******Back to Mason…**

"I'm putting you through to now" the intern told me. "Thanks" I said before I heard an angry Darius say "Where the hell is she?!" "Um I need to speak with Sadie about that." then in the background he heard Sadie yell "I don't care, I got your message and if I cared I would have called!" Then before I could say anything I heard Tommy's angry voice and I was afraid and I wasn't even in the same country as he was!, "Where the hell is she, and what is Sadie talking about!"****

******Back in the conference room…**

"Calm Down!" Darius told Tommy trying to get everything back in control. "Mason, do you know where Jude is?" Darius asked in a somewhat calm manor. "Yeah, she's with me." Mason replied trying not to say the wrong thing. "Can we talk to her, Mason." Darius said not so much as a question but as a demand. " Um, well you see…" "Mason!" Darius cut him off. "Okay, well Jude's asleep right now, and even if she was awake she probably wouldn't want to talk to any of you. When she heard Sadie and Jamie's messages she had a panic attack and passed out, but if she found out Tommy was back she might flat line." Mason told G-Major with a slight laugh at the end.****

******Mason… **

"What do you mean she had a panic attack!, Is she okay, is the baby okay?" came Tommy's worried voice over the phone. The next thing that happened surprised everyone, it was the loudest shriek any of them had ever heard followed by Portia's " BABY! What the hell is going on, and sense when is Jude pregnant!" " Yah, Tommy she is fine. She is just tired. I can try to get her to call you but I doubt that she will." "Will someone answer me!" came Portia's now irritated voice. " Since a few months ago. The doctor said Jude was almost 2 moths pregnant, but don't tell her I told you or she will kill me, and she has a key to my apartment."****

******G-Major…**

" Hey guys can I talk to Mason for a sec." Tommy said not looking at anyone. "Yah, just make it quick, come on everyone out." Darius told the group ushering every one but Tommy out of the large room. Tommy took the phone off of speaker before saying "Where are you guys, I need to know that she is okay!" Mason sighed on the other end before saying "Tommy she would be mad if I told you.". Tommy just replied with "I know okay, but please. At least let me come and see her." There was a pause before Mason replied "Fine, St Thomas Hospital, room 202. Call me when your plane lands" With that both men hung up and Tommy ran out G-Major like a bat out of hell headed strait to the airport.****

******Mason…**

Mason said to himself out loud "what did I just do, Jude is going to kill me!"****


	8. Chapter 7

******Chapter 7 **

Once Tommy Boarded the plane all he could think about was Jude. He didn't know what he was going to say to her, he didn't know what she was going to say to him; he was sure though that she wouldn't be happy.

Tommy's thoughts: "I am going to be a father! That's kind of scary, Ill probably just screw the kid up. How could she not tell me, something as big as this! At least she wasn't trying to pass it off as Jamie's!"

As soon as Tommy got off the plane the 1st thing he did was call Mason.

******Mason and Jude at the hospital…**

Ring… Ring…

Mason says to Jude "I have to get that", before walking out of the room as the phone rings again. Mason answers; "hello" then over his shoulder to Jude he says "Ill be right back" before closing the door behind him. "I'm on my way to the hospital now" was Tommy's response. "Ok, ill be leaving in a few minutes then, and Tommy" Mason says into the phone. "Ya" Tommy replies, "be nice", that was the last thing Tommy heard before the dial tone.

Mason went back into the room "hey, who was that?" Jude asked. "Just someone from the studio, they want me to come down. Will you be ok here for a little while?" Mason asks knowing what is about to happen and not wanting to be there when it does. "Ya, you go ahead. Ill see you later k." Jude smiled at him before he gave her a kiss on the forehead and left.****

******Tommy…**

He had just arrived at the hospital and was staring at the doors nervous as hell. He walked strait to the elevators up to room 202 with one thing in his mind: Jude. As he put his hand onto the door hand ready to turn it he still had no idea what he was going to say to her or what he was going to see. He turned the handle opening the door to see Jude's piercing eyes staring back at him in bewilderment. He could tell she didn't know whether to be happy or upset. Tommy knew Jude better than himself, and Tommy was always able to read her, because that is what he lived for: Jude.

The 1st thing said after Tommy had made it into the room, and they were both past the initial shock of seeing each other was "what are you doing her". Jude didn't even look at Tommy as she said it; she looked toward the window instead. Tommy just stood there for a second still trying to take everything in. "I came to see you, I was worried and I know you don't want me here but I needed to know that you were okay!" Tommy said not hiding any emotion. "Did Mason tell you?" Jude asked knowing the answer was yes. Tommy was now sitting in the chair next to Jude and he took her hand even though she refused to look at him. "Jude I know about the baby," he told her in a quiet voice, almost a whisper.

A/N: I know a bad spot to leave off but I had to do it. It is a short update I know but here.****


	9. Chapter 8

******Chapter 8**

Jude just scared at Tommy for a second. She was relieved, shocked, and scared out of her mind all at the same time. She didn't know how he was going to react and that is what scared her the most. She knew Tommy better than anyone and yet she felt completely in the dark on what was going to happen next!

In the coldest voice she could muster she asked "who told you?" " Jude…" but Tommy couldn't get any more in before Jude attacked him with "WHO told you!". That just made Tommy mad, he knew he shouldn't upset her but she was going off on him. " It doesn't matter who told me, what matters is that you didn't!". Jude sat for a few seconds trying to compose herself and hold back her tears. "What was I supposed to say Tommy, I mean come on we aren't even together, and lets face it neither of us are ready to be parents!". "Jude, we are going to be parents! It doesn't matter if we are ready to or not!" Tommy gets out frustrated. "Oh, so now you admit it, its great to know I'm on my own here!" Jude says not even bothering to hold back tears. "I never said that!" Tommy replies throwing his hands up in the air. "Jude" Tommy says in a hushed tone after a few minutes of silence. Jude interrupted him with "I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you, I should have" Jude sobs while trying to finish what she was saying "I don't know what to do. My Dad has to be furious with me, probably ashamed also. His 18 year old daughter is pregnant, single, and left home without saying anything to anyone." Tommy just walked over and gestured for Jude to scoot over so he could lay next to her. While holding a crying Jude he whispers in her ear while planting soft kisses on the side of her forehead "I love you Jude, and I'm sorry I'm such a jerk. You don't deserve it, you never deserved it. I want to help and be there for you and the baby. I love you." Jude just looked at him and smiled before pulling him into a long passionate kiss silently telling him all was forgiven.

A/N: Ok that it for tonight but I will post again tomorrow. I just wanted to have a Jommy moment separated for better effect.


	10. Chapter 9

******Chapter 9**

Jude and Tommy had been laying in the bad and enjoying each others company for a few hours when the doctor knocked before coming in. "Hello Jude" she looks at Tommy with a puzzled look before nodding at him with acknowledgement. "How are you feeling today? Any, cramps or other problems I should know about?" The doctor asked curiously. While waiting for her reply. "No, I feel fine. Do you know when I can leave?" Jude asked hoping it was soon. "Well I would say you should be okay. Ill go get your release forms, then you can leave. I would like you to come back tough sometime next week, for me to make sure everything is still going according to plan." After that the doctor left the room to get the paperwork.

"So are you going to come home?" Tommy asked her, while rubbing circles on her tummy. " Tommy…" Jude replied tiredly, "I don't think so, at least not yet. I'm not ready to see everyone." Tommy sighed before saying "Jude we all miss you and you cant just stay here." That made Jude mad, "Why cant I stay here!" "Because Jude this isn't where you live, our lives are in Canada. Your family, friends, everyone. What about G-Major." By the time Tommy had finished talking he was sitting up staring at her. The room was silent for a few minutes before Jude told Tommy "Fine, Ill go home, but not yet okay. I have to figure some things out before I go back." That left Tommy puzzled, "what are you talking about Jude?" Jude sighed, then replied "I mean I'm moving out and need to find an apartment." This left Tommy hopeful, "move in with me!" Tommy asked with sudden enthusiasm only to be crushed by Jude saying "Tommy, I cant. We aren't dating anymore, besides do you know what people would say. I need something stable, and moving in with you isn't something I'm ready for. It isn't something either of us is ready for I don't think." That left Tommy speechless with an awkward silence in the room. "Just think about it okay". That was the last thing said before the doctor walked back into the room.

"Hi Jude, I'm back with your papers. When you are done filling them out just turn them in at the nurses station and you are free to leave." Just as the doctor was walking out the door she said" See you next week Jude." not leaving any room for argument.

******At G-Major the next morning…**

Sadie walked into the studio to talk to Kwest. " Hey Kwest, have you heard from Tommy?" " Uh ya he's with Jude, they are staying at Masons apartment." Kwest still hadn't looked up since there conversation. He knew he should be somewhat upset with her the way she ratted out Jude but he couldn't be mad, it was Sadie. He also had another problem, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to tell Sadie that Jude and Tommy weren't coming home yet. "Sadie?" Kwest figured he better give it a try. "Ya Kwest". "You know how Tommy is supposed to be coming back and bringing Jude with him." "Ya what about it". "Well Jude and Tommy aren't coming back yet." Kwest froze waiting for her reaction. "What, what do you mean they aren't coming home yet! Why aren't they!" Kwest just stared in amazement before saying, "Jude isn't ready to come home yet and she has a doctor's appointment next week." " Well they have doctors here!" was Sadie's reply. "I don't know that's just what T told me, and if I were you I would fly off the handle when they do get back, cuz if I were Jude I would be pissed at you." Kwest told her without looking up from the soundboard.

******Back at Mason's…**

Jude and Tommy were laying down in bed just enjoying each others company when Jude asked "What is going to happen once the baby is born?". "What do you mean?" Tommy asked looking at her confused. Jude sighed before saying "I mean are you going to be the baby's dad or father. I know you said you wanted to be involved, but that could change or you might decide that you would rather only see her every so often." "I want to be there everyday and I plan to. Trust me by the time the baby is born you will be living with me whether we are in a relationship or not, of coarse if it is up to me we will be. Who knows maybe we will be getting married and be buying a big house to put all our kids in." Tommy chuckled slightly while Jude stared at him on amazement before saying "in your dreams Quincy." "I know but It doesn't hurt to try!" Tommy responded to Jude's previous remark. After a few minutes of holding Jude and placing kissed on her forehead every so often he asked "What makes you think it is a girl?" Jude asked him confused "what?". Tommy replied "you said 'her' which means you must think it is a girl or want a girl." Tommy stared at her intently while awaiting a response. Jude smiled at him before saying "I do want her to be a girl, and I think it is a girl" Tommy looked at her with an undeniable happiness in his eyes. "I'm okay with that. Besides with the hottest 2 parents on this side of the planet there is no way I'm letting her out the door." Jude laughed at that and said "typical Quincy." While looking at him with all the love in the world. At that moment she knew she had already given in and she was his again, and would be forever.


End file.
